Breakin The Habbit II parte
by FanaticAnime
Summary: Harry potter y Draco Malfoy llevan tres mese saliendo juntos a escondidas del mundo, el nuevo mortifago de la luz y el niño que vivio estaran continuamente bajo la sombre del peligro, secuela de Breaking Tha Habbit entren y lean.


Braeking The Habbit II

Disclaimer: Aquí tienen lo que algunas pidieron Breaking The Habbit ademas de otra historia que publicare aunque este es un harry/severus, en fin disfrutenla!

---------3 Meses Después--------

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy seguían siendo los mayores enemigos frente a todos pero en secreto era talvez el amor más puro y sincero que dos personas podrían llegar a tener. Todo comenzó tras la noche que draco descubrió a harry tocando desde ese día han llevado la relación en secreto por consejo de dumbledore ya que al ser draco un mortífago podría ser peligroso si alguien los viera o si el mismo voldemort se enterara y aunque en los primeros meses fue una tortura para el corazón de harry el ver a draco tomando de la cintura a pansy o insultando solo una vez las cosas se salieron de control…

-------Flash Back-----

Ya habian pasado casi tres semanas sin verse y draco malfoy cargaba un humor de mil demonios al parecer harry lo habia estado evitando y lo mas insoportable era que no le podia decir nada porque se metería en problemas con dumby….-Harry detente!! Que te sucede!!!- escucho que gritaban en el corredor justo detrás de el, volteo para ver la figura mas demacrada que habia visto en su vida, harry potter se encontraba con el rostro bañado en lagrimas ademas de distintos cortes en las manos sus delicadas manos su rostro parecia haber sido golpeado y a draco se le encogio el corazon de solo verlo- harry…- en eso sucedió lo que creyo sencillamente imposible harry potter lo golpeo como hace años no lo hacia sus ojos verdes reflejaban ira y un descontrol muy impropio del tranquilo chico que todos solian ver- te odio malfoy!!! No te quiero ver nunca mas!!!- harry.. espera que sucede- esto no era una actuación a harry en verdad le habia pasado algo le habian hecho algo y su adoración creia que era el el culpable- QUE SUCEDE ME ENGAÑASTE IGUAL QUE TODOS!!!- de que estas hablando?- la gente se comenzo a aglomerar cerca de ellos intrigados por que pasaba entre esos dos- _"harry vamos a otro lado no es seguro aquí"_ – le hablo en leguaje parsel harry le habia enseñado algunos meses atrás y con la ayuda de una pocion podia hablarlo perfectamente_-"porque me hiciste esto draco en verdad te amaba_"- _harry yo no he hecho nada!! Entiende no se de que hablas"- "como puedes mentirme…no quiero verte nunca mas draco malfoy, nunca mas_!- y sin mas se fue del lugar dejando a draco con el corazon destrozado y con un caos mental para tratar de recordar que hizo mal, hasta que, -draco draco!!!- que quieres pansy ahora no puedo- es eso cierto que te acostaste con zabinni?? O.O- what! Digo que!! Como te atreves a decir semejante estupidez!! Yo nunca me…eso era!-entonces es cierto- no! Quien te dijo eso?- nadie solo que hay unas fotos tuyas en el gran comedor muy incriminadotas- fotos!! Y como toman fotos de algo que no paso!!- eso si que no lo se mira- y le enseño una de las fotos donde "draco" estaba besando con algo de ganas a zabini que estaba acorralado en una pared- pero esta de espaldas no hay ninguna que se me vea la cara verdad?- pues- pansy saca como 20 fotos de su bolso y se pone a verlas- em…no no hay en todas estas de espaldas pero draco ese es tu cabello ademas quien tiene la piel tan blanca asi ademas de ti- no pasy este no soy yo y se lo voy a demostrar- tomo las fotos y fue a buscar a harry sabia exactamente donde estaba-

----En El Bosque Prohibido---

Harry ya no daba mas de si todos estos días habian enviado fotos de draco con zabinni al principio creyo que era una broma de mal gusto pero luego de que zabinni viniera personalmente a decirle que no publicara esas fotos que hay alguien que no esta de acuerdo con la relacion que draco y el mantienen y ademas que el le prometio al rubio que mantendrian la relacion en secreto a harry se le rompio el corazon nunca penso que draco le engañaria se enamoro tan estupidamente de el que olvido su pasado y que a final de cuentas era un mortifago traidor, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro el dolor de ser traicionado por alguien que amas es algo aun mas terrible que la muerte, el pensar que alguien mas a tocado el cuerpo de draco que alguien mas lo cautivo con sus caricias que alguien mas pudo saciar su sed con esos labios que tanto le encantaban- oh dios draco…te amo tanto- sintio un fuerte abrazo y una susurrante voz en su oido- yo tambien harry- harry lloro aun mas- porque me haces esto…porque me usas asi…- draco no podia soportar mas el ver a su pequeño harry llorando- harry mirame a los ojos amor- tomo el rostro de harry obligandolo a mirarle- mi amor estas fotos no son reales porque nunca aparezco de perfil o mi cara?- dijo poniendo las fotos en el suelo, tomo una en la que aparecía su cuello descubierto-donde esta la marca de tus dientes recuerdas esa noche en que te pedi que me marcaras como tuyo mira aun esta- le mostro su cuello y harry recordo eso fue hace tanto y aun esta- se lo que estas pensando pero es que aplique un hechizo para que no se quitara nunca, nunca se quitara mientras yo te ame- pero zabinni el me pidio que no publicara las fotos que tu le pediste mantener la relacion en secreto- creo que alguien es el que sabe nuestro secreto si no porque te mandarian estas fotos a ti?-harry abrio los ojos como platos nunca habia pensado en eso- es cierto…- miro a draco y se lazo sobre el rubio abrazandolo- draco…lo siento yo es que…lo siento- draco sonrio lo estrecho mas en sus brazos- tranquilo harry sabes que te amo nunca lo vuelvas a olvidar….

---Fin Flash Back----

"vaya que ese dia fue espantoso….hasta la reconciliación" :P (n/a: no se puede esperar menos de el….)- harry vendrás al campo esta tarde?- se escucho la chillona voz de weasley en los pasillos alertando a draco que allí venia su chico- harry….¬¬ harry!!- pero harry seguia sin contestarle y draco pudo escuchar como dejaba salir un suspiro-HARRY ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!!!- mm? Me decias algo ron?- olvidalo esa cara de tonto que pones todo el tiempo me enferma- -no tanto como tu enfermas al mundo con tu presencia weasley- dijo algo dolido nadie le dice a su harry que su cara es fea ¬¬, aunque el comentario dejo algo descolocado a harry que no supo de donde vino hasta que vio los ojos grises del rubio frente a el, de hecho estaban muy cerca…y hay gente…y..esto es un secreto…"oh dios esta usando el perfume que le regale"- que pasa potter te molesta algo- harry estaba demaciado ido como para contestar y vio asomarce una sonrisa en los labios del rubio- pierdete malfoy- fue lo unico que pudo contestar a lo que malfoy le contesto en parsel-_solo si vienes conmigo bombón_- harry se sonrojo hasta la raiz del pelo y se lanzo encima de malfoy tirandolo al suelo lo agarro por el cuello de la chemise y levanto su otra mano como si fuera a atacarlo con la varita-_sabes que odio que me digas así huroncito_-respondio en harry- _campo de quidicth te doy diez minutos-hecho_- respondio harry, acto seguido lanzo un hechizo a draco que lo hizo pegarse al suelo- la proxima vez sera peor malfoy- draco sonrio ironicamente- eso quiero verlo potty- harry puso los ojos en blanco y siguio su camino- harry eh a donde vas?- dejame solo ron necesito caminar- no, últimamente siempre quieres estar solo y me estoy cansando de tu aptitud- - por favor ron…en verdad necesito estar solo…- ron suavizo la expresión de su rostro y le vio- muy bien pero cuando vuelvas debemos hablar ok?- - si seguro hablaremos cuando vuelva...

Bueno He aqui el primer cap algo corto pero es para comenzar la introduccion a la historia pronto publicare el proximo cap, no olviden dejar sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi! bye!!


End file.
